


And So Two Become One

by Dreamin



Series: The Adventures of the Two Hearts [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, Granada Sherlolly, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Victorian (non-TAB) Molly in the Sherlock Holmes (1984) world, Virgin Molly Hooper, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: At last, Sherlock and Molly can finally show each other how much they are loved and desired.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: The Adventures of the Two Hearts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623925
Comments: 48
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



Molly giggled as she leaned against the padded carriage seat. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve wanted to sneak away from my mother and her obligations.”

Sherlock grinned. “I promise to always be your partner in crime.” He leaned to softly kiss her cheek then he looked down at her hands resting in her lap. Removing first his gloves then hers, he then covered her left hand with his right before lacing their fingers together.

The warmth of his hand radiated through hers, making her shiver for reasons that had nothing to do with the chilly streets outside the carriage. The love in Sherlock’s eyes as he grinned at her warmed her even more.

She smiled at him shyly. “Are you as nervous as I am?”

He chuckled softly. “Yes, though perhaps not for the same reasons. For you, intercourse is something entirely new, while for me, it is something I’ve not done in many years. We want to please each other, that we have in common.”

Molly nodded. “I hope that after our first time, we won’t be nearly as nervous, though we’ll always want to please each other.”

“That, I can guarantee, will never stop,” he said, grinning. When the carriage pulled up in front of the house, Sherlock got out then helped her out before paying the driver a handsome tip.

Molly gave him a half-smile. “Are you going to carry me over the threshold?”

Sherlock chuckled. “Yes, but not until we get upstairs.” He unlocked the front door then stood aside to let her in first then helped her with her cape. “With Mrs. Hudson still at the reception, I’m afraid we’re on our own for a few hours.”

She nodded. “She said I could make tea if we wanted it – I don’t think she trusts you in her kitchen.”

He chuckled. “Quite. But you certainly can’t expect to make tea in your wedding gown,” he said, smiling a bit.

Molly smiled back. “And what is the proper tea-making costume for a newlywed wife?”

Sherlock smirked, his eyes dancing. “I want to say, ‘Nothing at all,’ but that’s not right either.”

Her cheeks warmed and she knew this was going to be a frequent occurrence around her husband but she had no complaints. “You, my love, are incorrigible,” she murmured as she helped him take his overcoat off.

He chuckled as he hung it up then took her hand as he led her up the stairs. “I’m sure you’ve realized by now, my dear, that I enjoy making you blush.”

“Oh, I know,” she said, grinning, “and I enjoy doing the same to you.”

When they reached the top of the stairs, Sherlock picked her up and carried her into the sitting room, murmuring, “Welcome home, Molly.”

“Thank you, Sherlock,” she murmured, then added when he set her on her feet, “but I’ve been home ever since I met you.”

He stared at her for a moment then grinned. “I have only just realized I feel the same way.”

“‘Home is where the heart is,’ after all,” she murmured, then shivered when she realized the room was chilly.

“Quite right.” Sherlock walked over to the fireplace and stoked the dying fire back to life before turning to her with a soft smile. “Now that I finally have a clear head and enough distance from you, I must say your gown is lovely.”

Molly beamed at him. “Thank you, Sherlock.” She spun in a slow circle to show off the skirt with its many lace-edged ruffles. “I fell in love with it as soon as I saw it. Mother thought the high collar and long sleeves were too modest.” She rolled her eyes fondly. “How a wedding gown can be ‘too modest’ is beyond my comprehension.” She smiled a bit as she added, “It’s not like I’m still looking for a husband.”

“Indeed,” Sherlock said, smirking. “I must say, as your new husband, that while you should wear whatever you feel is appropriate for any given situation and I will support you every time, I heartily approve of this gown – the more of you that is covered, the more I have to reveal.”

She blushed again happily. _My cheeks will be permanently pink before long, but I don’t mind._ “Thank you.” Some of her nerves returned and she looked down at her hands as she asked, “Did you want us to … um … start things now?”

He approached her then gently took her hands. “What I want, Molly,” he said so softly and gently that she had to see his face, “is for you to be comfortable, always.” He smiled at her tenderly. “I suggest we shed our overly-formal attire and relax a while before we do anything else.”

She nodded, her nerves dissipating for the moment. “I think that would be for the best. Are my things in the bedroom?”

“Everything except your unseasonal clothes, they are currently stored in Watson’s old room.” Sherlock chuckled. “As our wedding gifts are also there, it’s getting quite crowded.” He offered her his hand and she took it.

“Not all of them,” she said as he led her to the bedroom. “My gift for you is in my carpet bag.”

Sherlock smirked as he opened the bedroom door and let her go in first before he entered then closed the door behind him. “Ah, that would be the sheet music you purchased during our last case. I wondered if that was going to be a wedding gift, a Christmas gift, or a birthday gift.”

Molly rolled her eyes fondly. “Are you going to deduce every present before I give it to you?”

He grinned unrepentantly. “It’s what I’ve always done, why stop now?”

“Because, husband,” she murmured as she wrapped her arms around him, “there are times when I’d like to actually surprise you.”

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. “Very well, I shall endeavor to reign in my natural inclination.”

“Thank you.” She kissed him softly then grinned at him. “I hope you are adept at buttons, Sherlock, since this gown has a great many.”

“I shall apply all of my mental powers to the task.” He started with the tiny buttons on her right sleeve. “Did you go with the ‘Something Old, Something New’ custom?”

Molly grinned happily. “I did!” She held up her other hand, the handkerchief still sticking out of her sleeve. “My father’s handkerchief was the ‘something old’ – symbolizing something from my past. The dress is ‘something new’ – symbolizing our happy future.” She raised her hand to touch one pearl drop earring, “these are my mother’s – ‘something borrowed’ from someone in a happy marriage. The ‘something blue’ – symbolizing love and fidelity – is a ribbon in my hair, and the sixpence in my shoe – symbolizing prosperity – is still in there.”

He nodded. “I’m not one for superstition myself, but those are all things I would wish for us.” Finished with that sleeve, he turned to the other. Gently pulling the handkerchief out, he then folded it carefully and offered it to her.

“Thank you, my love,” she murmured as he started work on the buttons. “He would have loved you, I think.” She smiled a bit. “He was nothing like Mother.”

“If you take after him at all, I’m sure I would have loved him too.” Finished with the sleeves, he brought his hands up to her bodice then hesitated. “If you’re certain?”

 _It’s gratifying to know he’s just as nervous as I am._ She smiled gently. “I have multiple layers on, Sherlock. While I’m not quite ready to reveal all of myself at the moment, taking off my gown will expose only my underthings.” She gently took his hands, kissed each palm, then brought his hands up to her collar.

Sherlock chuckled at himself then unbuttoned her bodice with a great deal of care, revealing her corset and chemise, both of them the same pure white as her gown. He eyed the corset with distaste. “That can neither be comfortable nor healthy.”

“It’s not,” she agreed, “but it’s considered a requirement of a well-bred woman.” He helped her slip the bodice off her arms then he laid it over a chair with the handkerchief while she unfastened the skirt and let it fall to the floor, revealing her white silk petticoat, stockings, and shoes.

Sherlock offered her his hand and she took it then carefully stepped out of the pooled skirt. With one fluid motion, he swept the skirt off the floor then draped it over the chair before turning to her.

She couldn’t help feeling self-conscious under his gaze, as tender as it was. “I know I’m not a ‘pocket Venus’ or anything of the sort-”

“Hush,” he murmured as he gently laid his hands on her shoulders. “I don’t need a ‘pocket Venus’ or any other type. What I need, what I will always need, is you. I love you beyond all reason, Molly, and what’s more, I have been attracted to you since the day we met, and my attraction has only grown over the months we’ve known each other. You are a timeless beauty, don’t listen to what society says is the current ideal.”

Overcome with love and gratitude, she embraced him tightly and blinked away sudden tears. Sherlock chuckled softly as he held her.

“You will never go wanting for compliments from me, my dear,” he murmured.

“You always know just what I need to hear,” she murmured then she pulled back to smile at him. “Is that your powers of observation at work?”

“That,” he admitted, “and because I have come to know you so well.”


	2. Chapter 2

Molly kissed Sherlock softly then took a few steps back to look him over, grinning proudly. “And now that I’ve seen you with a clear head, you truly are the most handsome groom, Sherlock.”

He chuckled, resisting the urge to preen. “Thank you. No superstitious details for me, I’m afraid.”

“Oh?” she asked, her eyes twinkling. “Then what’s this I hear about you wearing a bachelor’s button in your lapel to the church and exchanging it for a winter rose on the church’s steps?”

Sherlock waved a hand in dismissal. “A bit of theatricality, no more. I seem to recall specifically telling Watson not to mention it to you.”

His wife grinned playfully. “I traded the information for Mary’s address in Bath, with her permission, of course.”

“Of course,” he said, grinning back. “It’s good to know my colleagues are not above bribing each other for information.”

“Only when it comes to you, darling.” She looked him over. “Now, do you need help getting out of your suit?”

He smiled a bit. “Fortunately, this is merely a more elaborate version of an every-day suit, therefore no assistance is required.”

“Good.” She started looking through the trunks that had yet to be unpacked.

Sherlock allowed himself a moment to admire his wife’s backside in her white silk drawers before grinning. “If you’re looking for your dressing gown, Mrs. Turner decided it needed replacing.”

She turned to look at him, scowling in confusion. “It was barely three years old. Could I borrow one of yours, then?”

“No need.” He stooped to retrieve a large, flat wrapped present from under the bed. “Watson’s gift to us will take care of it.”

She playfully rolled her eyes as she approached the bed. “Was he there when you deduced this one?”

“Of course, he had just handed it to me.”

“He must be used to it by now,” she said as she carefully untied the white satin ribbon then unwrapped the box.

Sherlock grinned. “Actually, he doesn’t bother wrapping anything he gives me these days, he simply hands it over.”

“Smart man.” She removed the lid of the flat white cardboard box, pulled back the tissue paper, then smiled happily. “Oh!” She ran a hand over the ivory watered silk dressing gown then the larger burgundy one beside it. “These are lovely!”

“Yes,” he said, smirking. “He had help from our respective landladies.” He took the ivory one out of the box then offered it to her.

She took it then kissed his cheek before going behind the carved wooden screen to undress. Sherlock removed his coat and waistcoat and was about to take off his tie when a thought struck him.

“Do you need help with your-” He cut himself off when she draped her corset over the top of the screen. Chuckling to himself, he added, “I suppose not.”

Molly stuck her head out from behind the screen, grinning. “A corset-wearer with enough experience can get herself in or out of one in just five minutes.”

He grinned back, delighted. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

She ducked back behind the screen. “I’m sure you will, darling.”

Sherlock chuckled as he finished undressing, hesitating only a moment when he was down to nothing but his drawers. One glance at the screen told him Molly was still undressing, so he quickly slid them off then put on his dressing gown.

“Are you decent?” Molly asked, a grin audible in her voice.

He smirked as he tied the sash. “I am both morally upright and sufficiently covered so yes, I’m decent.”

She giggled as she stepped out from behind the screen. The ivory silk, while luminous, was no match for her glowing skin and bright smile. “You look very handsome, Sherlock,” she murmured as she approached him and gently took his hands.

Sherlock chuckled. “Thank you, my dear. You look lovely,” he glanced at her hair, “but are you going to let your hair down?”

Molly smiled softly. “I was hoping you’d do the honors.”

He grinned. “Ah.” He gestured towards the padded stool in front of the vanity and once Molly was seated, he lightly ran a hand over her hair, feeling the softness of it and how complicated the style was.

She chuckled, meeting his gaze in the mirror. “There isn’t a poisoned hairpin hiding in there, I promise – Mother would never go that far.”

“Oh, I’m certain she knew that a complicated style such as this would be enough to delay things.” He carefully searched her hair for the pins while Molly giggled.

“I can do it, if you prefer.”

“No, no, this is a husband’s privilege.” After another moment of searching, he found it. “Ah ha!” He grinned triumphantly as he held the gold filigree hairpin up and a large section of Molly’s hair fell halfway down her back.

She giggled. “Two more.”

“I truly think your mother was trying to kill me,” he muttered as he set the hairpin on the vanity then went to work.

More gentle searching turned up another gold hairpin and more of Molly’s hair fell down, revealing a lock of her hair done in a braid tied with a sky-blue ribbon. She smiled softly. “I see you found the ‘something blue.’”

He grinned. “And a lovely shade of blue it is, Dr. Holmes.” He untied the ribbon, which he placed in the breast pocket of his dressing gown, then unbraided the lock before looking for the third and final hairpin. “Ouch!” _I found it alright. Or rather, it found me._

After examining his finger, he determined the hairpin didn’t break the skin, but he held a grudge against it anyway. Gently removing it from Molly’s hair, which now fell freely, he took the offending hairpin over to the wastebasket and dropped it in. “You’ll forgive me, my dear, but this dastardly thing has to go.”

She giggled. “Oh, yes, such an evil hair accessory must be dealt with accordingly.”

He grinned at her. “Quite right.” He held out his hand to her.

Molly took it and rose from the stool, still grinning. “I love your seriousness and your silliness in equal measure, Sherlock.”

He kissed the hand he still held. “Thank you, my dear. Now, I believe Mrs. Turner’s gift is next.” He inclined his head towards the bed.

“Oh?” Still holding his hand, she walked over to the bed. “Oh, the sheets!” A new set of white linen sheets was on the bed, yellow roses embroidered along the hem. “That’s what she was embroidering, she said it was for her niece!”

Sherlock chuckled. “A bit of misdirection. She brought them over this morning.”

“They’re lovely.” She sat down on the bed and ran a hand over one of the pillowcases. “Such fine linen, they’ll be so soft to sleep in.”

“Among other things.” Grinning, he pulled another gift out from under the bed then sat down next to her and set the gift in her lap. “These are from Mrs. Hudson.”

Molly grinned at him. “I take it you know what these are too.”

“Of course.”

She shook her head a bit, amused, as she unwrapped the present. “When was the last time you were truly surprised?”

Sherlock smirked. “I’ll tell you when it happens.”

“I’m sure you will.” She lifted the lid of the box, revealing two pairs of Persian slippers with colors that matched their new dressing gowns. Molly grinned delightedly. “Oh, how perfect! I was about to go look for my pair.”

“Allow me,” he said, grinning, as he removed the smaller pair from the box then got down on one knee in front of her.

“Now this is a familiar sight,” she murmured, smiling happily.

“Yes,” Sherlock murmured, “but I feel more like Prince Charming now than your hopeful intended.” He put the slippers on her feet then kissed her dressing gown-covered knee before standing.

She grinned up at him as she handed him his slippers. “Before you met me, did you ever imagine you could be so romantic?”

He chuckled as he put the slippers on. “I hadn’t the faintest idea. I would be surprised it comes so naturally, but it comes from my affection for you. You, my dear Molly, are easy to love.”

Molly jumped to her feet then kissed him soundly, and after a moment’s surprise, he kissed her back just as soundly. “You are just as easy to love, Sherlock,” she murmured after they parted for some much needed air. “And I’ll spend the rest of our lives proving it.”


	3. Chapter 3

After kissing her husband once more, Molly went downstairs to Mrs. Hudson’s kitchen. _I hope she and the others are having a good time, and that Mother wasn’t too terrible when she realized we left._ She made tea and even found a box of chocolate biscuits. _I’ll have to remember to buy her a new box._ She was about to take the tea tray upstairs when Sherlock appeared in the doorway.

“Allow me,” he said, grinning, as he took the tea tray and led the way back upstairs.

“Are you going to be this chivalrous all the time or is this newlywed behavior only?” she asked, amused. Molly tried hard not to admire her husband’s backside as she followed him up the stairs but ultimately failed.

Sherlock chuckled. “All the time, I would hope – I am a gentleman, after all.” His tone became gently teasing. “And, Molly?”

“Yes?” she asked, blushing. _He knows I was looking._

“We’re married now, you can look all you want.” At the top of the stairs, he turned to grin at her. “I certainly did.” He winked at her before carrying the tray into the sitting room.

She blushed brightly, unable to stop grinning as she followed him into the room. “I see I will have no secrets from you, not that I’d want to.”

Sherlock chuckled as he held out a chair at the table for her. “I’m sure there will be things I won’t be able to deduce, but your attraction to me isn’t one of them, my dear.”

Molly softly kissed his cheek then sat down in the chair, grinning. “Am I that obvious?”

He smirked as he sat down beside her. “Your attraction matches my own, so it’s easy to deduce what you’re thinking since I’m likely thinking the same thing.”

She grinned as she poured tea for both of them. “When did you first realize you were attracted to me?”

Sherlock chuckled before taking a sip of his. “I was struck by your beauty the moment I first laid eyes on you, so much that wasn’t until I held your hand that the deductions came to me when they’re normally instantaneous.” He reached out his free hand to take hers, smiling a bit. “You’re the only person to ever affect me in such a way.”

Molly gently squeezed his hand, grinning. “Now that is gratifying.”

He smirked. “ _Et toi_?”

She chuckled. “I must send a thank you card to Mr. Paget at _The Strand_ – it was his illustration of you that caught my eye even before I read John’s story.” She smiled a bit. “But it was your intelligence that made you even more attractive. Most men have no idea how attractive intelligence is to a woman.”

Sherlock grinned. “Is that so? Perhaps then I should dazzle you by solving an interesting case before we proceed.”

“That is not necessary, my love,” she murmured, smiling a bit. “Your physical form is more than enough.”

His grinned widened. “Thank you, my dear.” He finished his tea then stuck a biscuit in his mouth, half of it hanging out, before getting up from the table and leaving the room.

“What are you up to?” she called out, amused, then took another sip of her tea. _It could be anything, really, but that’s the fun of it._

Sherlock came back into the room a moment later, half-eaten biscuit in one hand and a wrapped gift in the other. He sat down again then offered her the gift, which was about the size and shape of a book, his eyes dancing. “My wedding gift to you.”

“You didn’t have to do that, darling,” she said happily as she accepted the gift.

He chuckled. “It’s merely the first thing I’m giving you today.” The warmth of his gaze told her exactly what he meant.

Molly grinned, blushing a bit. “You mean the second – your surname is the first.”

“Quite right.” He poured himself another cup of tea then watched her with an anticipatory grin.

She untied the white satin ribbon then carefully removed the paper, revealing a leather-bound book. The cover was embossed and detailed with gold foil, while in the center was an oval cut-out displaying a small painting of red roses. Opening the lovely book, she saw the pages were blank. “A journal, how beautiful!” She leaned over the table to kiss him softly. “Thank you, Sherlock.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, grinning happily. “I thought you’d want to make a record of your new life.”

“I do, so this is very thoughtful. I’ll get your gift.” She got up then walked back to their bedroom and removed the small stack of sheet music out of her carpet bag. They were still secured with a red satin ribbon. _Please let him like this,_ she thought as she carried them back to the sitting room.

Sherlock’s eyes lit up as soon as he saw the music, reminding Molly of a little boy getting a gift and she had to grin as she sat down again and handed him the stack. “I hope you like it.”

He immediately started to untie the ribbon. “I’m sure I-” He cut himself off as he stared at the first page in disbelief. “Molly, this is-”

“Johann Pachelbel’s _Kanon und Gigue für 3 Violinen mit Generalbaß_ ,” she said with a grin. She knew her pronunciation of the German words wasn’t perfect, but she didn’t think he’d care. “The English title being ‘Canon and Gigue for 3 Violins and basso continuo.’”

Sherlock quickly looked over all of the pages then looked up at her, amazed. “But there’s only one copy and that’s in Berlin. How-”

Her grin widened. “I wrote a letter to the King of Bohemia, asking him for his assistance in this. He was more than happy to help – he had one of his court musicians go to Berlin and make a copy of the manuscript there. I had the finished copy redirected to the inn we stayed at last week – I didn’t want to chance it getting lost in London’s postal system.”

Sherlock nodded. “Or lost among all our other wedding gifts.” He looked down at the music again, smiling a bit. “Well, this certainly puts my gift to shame.”

“Nonsense, your gift is perfect. It’s just what I needed, and in such a lovely form.”

He smiled at her softly. “Thank you, Molly. This gift is very much appreciated, but even more appreciated is the time and thought that went into procuring it.”

“You’re more than worth it, my love.” She gave him an encouraging smile. “Will you play it for me?”

Sherlock bowed his head slightly, murmuring, “Nothing would please me more.” He rose, the gathered sheet music in one hand, and held out his free hand to her.

Molly took it and stood up, grinning. “Thank you.” She walked over to the settee and sat down while he took the sheet music to his stand.

Picking up his Stradivarius and bow, he then started to play a tune that had been rarely heard in the past two hundred years. Molly was so moved by the beauty of the music that she felt tears in her eyes. Sherlock kept his eyes on the music, not noticing her reaction until he had finished.

“Was it that horrible?” he asked, smiling weakly. “It’s my first time playing it, after all, and it’s really meant for three violins, not just one…”

“Sherlock, you misunderstand,” she murmured. “They’re happy tears, I assure you.”

He gently set the violin and bow aside then took her outstretched hands as he sat down beside her. “You’re sure?”

“Yes, the music is so beautiful, but even more beautiful is your playing.”

“Thank you, my dear,” he murmured just before he kissed her softly.

Molly kissed him back then shifted to lean against him, her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and the contented sigh he gave was one she knew she would remember forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pachelbel%27s_Canon), Pachelbel's "Canon in D" has just one surviving copy from the 19th Century. It's one of my favorite classical pieces, so I decided to make it two copies in Sherlock and Molly's world.
> 
> This story will start earning its rating in the next chapter. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Needing her closer, Sherlock gently pulled his wife into his lap and grinned at her knowing smile.

“We’re drawn to each other like a magnet to iron, aren’t we?” she murmured, her eyes dancing.

“Always,” he murmured before kissing her softly.

Molly ran her fingers through his hair, which had been perfectly groomed for the wedding but now was in complete disarray. She chuckled softly. “I love it when you’re like this, you know.”

Sherlock smirked. “Disheveled, amorous, and incandescently happy?”

“Mmm-hmm. Don’t mistake me, I also love it when you’re polished, serious, and focused entirely on the Work. Your intensity and your confidence draw me in. But that is the side of you that you show the world.” One hand lightly brushed away the hair now hanging in his eyes. “This side is only for me.”

Overcome with love, he kissed her deeply, one hand coming up to bury itself in her hair while his other arm stayed securely around her. She kissed him back but only for a moment then his lips chased hers until she grinned at him.

“Unless you want us to consummate our marriage right here, darling,” she murmured playfully, “I suggest we retire to our bedroom.”

He grinned delightedly. “While the settee is an option for future endeavors,” he chuckled at her sudden blush, “our bed is the proper location for today.”

Molly slid off him and stood, smiling a bit as she held out her hand. “Something tells me you’ve imagined us making love all over this flat.”

He took it and rose, grinning unapologetically. “Many times, though I must admit that most of my imaginings have centered on the bedroom.” He led her there, not letting go of her hand until he closed the door and locked it.

She smiled a bit. “Do you really think Mrs. Hudson would barge in on us on our wedding day? Or John?”

“One can never be too careful,” he said, smirking. “Mrs. Hudson would never, but I wouldn’t put it past John to forget I’m now a married man.”

“A happily married man, I hope,” Molly murmured playfully as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sherlock grinned as his arms came up around her waist. “A very happily married man.”

She kissed him softly and he was just about to ask if she wanted them to undress when he felt her hands move down to the lapels of his dressing gown then lower still to the sash tied at his waist.

“Is this alright?” she asked shyly.

“Of course,” he assured her softly. “You are free to do whatever you like with me, Molly.”

Both of them held their breaths in anticipation as she untied the sash then opened his dressing gown. Watching his wife keep her eyes resolutely on his chest and no lower, Sherlock would have chuckled if he hadn’t been so nervous himself. Instead, he slipped the dressing gown off and let it fall to the floor. Molly’s cheeks, already flushed, turned a deeper shade of pink but she refused to lower her eyes.

_This will never do. She’s more nervous than I anticipated._ Setting his own nerves aside, he raised a hand to her cheek and she looked up at him, giving him a weak smile in response to the loving one he gave her.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured. “I’m being so silly. I’ve undressed men before; male anatomy is nothing new to me.”

“Yes, but those men were corpses lying on a slab, not your loving husband standing in front of you.” A deduction came to him. “You’ve never seen an erection in person.”

“No,” she admitted, “only in anatomy books.”

Sherlock took her hand with his free one, softly kissed her palm, then laid it on his member, which had been half-hard for what seemed like hours. Molly let out a small gasp, her eyes widening as she looked down.

“The skin is so soft,” she murmured, amazed.

He was feeling much the same amazement at her small, strong hand tentatively sliding up and down the shaft. “Molly…” he gasped.

She looked up at him, murmuring, “Tell me what to do, Sherlock. Show me what you like.”

He covered her hand with his and showed her just how he liked to be stroked. It wasn’t long before she had him at full hardness. The soft moans he gave excited her, if her shivers were any indication. Molly watched the entire time, fascinated by the change something as simple as increased blood flow could make.

There was also increased blood flow to her face. “It’s, um, it’s bigger than I expected,” she murmured, then she looked up at him. “I know it’ll fit – babies are much larger, and if a baby can come out, then any size penis can certainly go in, but-”

He, of course, recognized her concern immediately. “But you are a petite woman who has never done this before,” he said gently. At her nod, he added, “I will be as gentle as I can.”

“I know, Sherlock,” she murmured, “and I know it’ll be easier each time.”

He nodded. “Making you completely aroused and relaxed will help a great deal.”

Molly chuckled softly. “I’m already more aroused than I’ve ever been, so I don’t know how much more you can do.”

“You may be surprised,” he said, grinning. He lightly ran his hands over her upper arms and noticed how she shivered again. “May I?” he murmured, his hands coming down to her sash.

She nodded, shutting her eyes. He softly kissed her forehead as he untied the sash and the dressing gown fell partially open, giving him glimpses of her flesh behind it. Molly had to visibly stop herself from immediately closing it again in a fit of modesty.

“Is it just nerves, my dear?” he murmured, gently taking her hands in his.

She opened her eyes and looked down at their hands. “Nerves and a lack of confidence. You told me I arouse you-”

“And I will repeat myself as often as I need to,” he said, smiling gently. “Even if I wasn’t very much in love with you, I would still find you the most attractive woman I have ever laid eyes on.”

Molly hesitated for a moment before releasing his hands then closing her eyes again as she slipped off the dressing gown and let it fall to the floor. She was slender and flawless, just as Sherlock knew she would be, but even more exquisite than his imagination could conjure. He couldn’t help but stare, and to his amazement, he felt himself growing harder still.

“Sherlock?” she whispered, a worried frown appearing on her face. “Is my body so-”

“Look at me, Molly,” he murmured.

“Just tell me,” she said quietly, her eyes still shut.

He reached up to cup her cheek, murmuring, “You are more beautiful than I could have imagined,” he smiled a bit, “and I did imagine you, many times.” When she opened her eyes to gape at him, he grinned. “You must forgive me; I was silent just now because I was in awe.”

“Truly?” she whispered.

“Completely.”

She kissed him softly. “Thank you, my love.” Molly wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest, not quite tall enough to lay it on his shoulder.

He held her close with one arm, his other hand coming up to lightly stroke her hair. “You’re welcome,” he murmured as he bent his head to softly kiss her hair. His insistent prick pressed against her stomach but she didn’t seem to mind and he wasn’t about to spoil the moment. Her breasts pressed against his chest and he could feel her hardened nipples. “Are you cold, my dear?” he murmured.

She chuckled softly. “Perhaps a little, but I’m not complaining.” After another moment of simply holding and being held by him, she softly kissed his left pectoral, just over his heart. “I love you,” she whispered. “I’ve waited my entire life for this day.”

“As have I,” he murmured, then he smirked. “Though my wait was a bit longer.”

Molly lifted her head to grin up at him. “And since you’re not known for your patience, I want to thank you for being so patient with me.”

“I could never be anything but,” he murmured. “You deserve the best of me, and that is what I shall always strive to give you.”

“And I will always give you the best of me.” She kissed him softly then turned and climbed into bed, giving him a look at her nicely-formed backside before she sat down and faced him.

Sherlock took a deep breath to steady a small surge of nervousness before climbing in beside her. _I will make this exquisite for her, for both of us._


	5. Chapter 5

Molly watched her husband, all long limbs and fluid grace, climb into bed beside her. _He really is the most beautiful man._ She took his face in her hands and kissed him softly, a kiss he was happy to return, his arms coming up around her waist. After a blissful moment, he gently laid her back, gazing down at her lovingly as he stroked her cheek.

“What are you going to do?” she murmured. Now that he had assuaged her nervousness, curiosity replaced it, mingling with the arousal already flaring higher than she had ever felt it before.

“Touch you, kiss you,” he murmured, then he lowered his head to softly kiss her lips before smiling at her lovingly. “I will use my hands and mouth to bring you to ecstasy.”

She smiled back then reached up to pull his head down for another, deeper kiss. He kept one arm around her, his other hand coming up to cup her breast. She gasped into his mouth, her back arching into his touch.

Sherlock grinned at her. “You’re just as responsive as I knew you’d be.” His thumb stroked her already hardened nipple as he lowered his head to take the other in his mouth.

Molly gasped his name, burying her hands in his hair, and heard him chuckle around her flesh. “Don’t laugh,” she muttered, blushing.

He raised his head to grin at her. “I’m not laughing at you, my darling. I’m simply glad that we have the house to ourselves, now that I know how vocal you are.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know whether to be quieter or to make you more vocal.”

Sherlock’s grin widened. “I want you to always be as vocal as you want.”

“Even when Mrs. Hudson is home?”

“Even then – she informed me this morning that she won’t mind.”

It was Molly’s turn to chuckle. “I just hope I can endure her knowing looks.”

He kissed her softly. “You’ll endure it all with grace and good humor, as always.” He lowered his hand to stroke her side down to her hip and she giggled.

“I’m sorry, darling,” she murmured when he raised an eyebrow at her. “I’m a bit ticklish there.”

Sherlock smiled a bit. “I will keep that in mind.” She ran a hand over his shoulder and he added, smirking, “You’ll find no such weaknesses on me.”

Molly grinned. “I know you meant that as a fact, but I see it as a challenge.”

“Is that so?” He kissed her chest between her breasts, smiling against her skin. “I may even let you try sometime.”

Her grin widened. “Then it’s most certainly a challenge.” Molly’s fingers found his hair again and she accidentally tugged on it when she felt him leave a trail of light kisses from her breasts to just above her mound. _Is he going to kiss me there?_ Just the idea had her feeling even more flushed. “Sherlock?” she whispered.

He looked up at her. “Is this alright?”

“Yes, I just … I didn’t know this was something husbands do with their wives.”

He grinned. “It is. The intelligent husbands, anyway.” He ducked his head between her legs and the first swipe of his tongue on her clit had her hips bucking.

“Sherlock!” She couldn’t see his face but she just knew he was grinning as he continued to pleasure her. One hand stayed in his hair while she threw the other arm over her eyes, the sensations wrought by his talented tongue already immense.

The tip of one finger lightly stroked her entrance as she felt him kiss the inside of one thigh. “You are already so wet, Molly,” he murmured.

“Because of you,” she murmured. “I want you so much…”

“And you will have me, once you’re ready.” He eased the tip of one long finger inside her.

She immediately tensed, the arm over her eyes dropping to her side. “Sherlock…”

“Relax, my dear,” he murmured, stroking her clit with his thumb. “Close your eyes.”

Molly closed her eyes and willed herself to relax, her husband’s gentle ministrations easing the way. Once she was fully relaxed, he eased the rest of his finger inside her. It felt odd to her, but not unpleasant.

His hand still gently working her, Sherlock kissed his way back up her body then softly kissed her lips as he slipped another finger inside her. She sighed into his mouth as he began to thrust them slowly, her hips instinctively moving to meet his thrusts. A familiar tension began to build inside her, one she knew from her solo experimentation, and she couldn’t help smiling at her husband’s knowing grin.

“You’re deducing even this?” she murmured.

“Some things require no deductions,” he murmured as he leaned in to kiss her.

She kissed him back and when she felt his fingers inside her curl back to stroke her, it felt like every part of her, down to the smallest cell, rushed apart then just as quickly reunited, leaving her breathless and trembling.

Her eyes closed, she felt Sherlock kiss her hair then heard him murmur, “How do you feel, dearest?”

She looked up at him, the love and pride in his eyes and grin making her smile back, albeit tiredly. “To be honest, I … I’m not sure. Energized, certainly, but also exhausted. I’ve never had an orgasm as intense as that.” She reached up to caress his cheek. “Thank you, darling.”

“You are most welcome.” He turned his head to kiss her palm.

“I just need a moment to rest, then we can do more.”

“Of course. Take all the time you need.” He pulled the bedclothes over them both then lay on his side beside her, one hand propping up his head while he wrapped his other arm around her waist.

Molly turned on her side to face him, murmuring, “There’s one thing we haven’t discussed.”

He smiled a bit, amused. “Ah, yes, that act which modern medicine would have us believe is inherently unnatural, unhealthy, and even dangerous to one’s faculties.” He rolled his eyes.

She smiled at him, relieved. “I’m glad you feel the same way I do – that the current negative attitude towards self-pleasure is wrong.”

“Of course. In fact, I’m convinced that in time, the medical establishment will see it as natural, even necessary.”

She laid a hand on his chest, murmuring, “How often do you ... indulge?”

Sherlock smiled a bit, his hand coming up to cover hers. “Before or after I met you?”

She blushed, smiling softly. “Both?”

He chuckled. “Before we met, I rarely felt the need – most of my energy was poured into the Work. On average, I would say every other month or so.”

Molly nodded, her cheeks warming even more as she murmured, “And since we met?”

Sherlock grinned. “At first, it was once a month. By the time I had proposed, it was once a week. And for the past few weeks, it’s been every night.”

She stared at him for a moment then giggled. “I’m sure John was all too glad to move out.”

He smirked. “There were times he refused to meet my eyes while we breakfasted, yes.” His smile softened. “But what about you?”

“Before we met, it was once a month.”

Sherlock looked pleasantly surprised at that. “And after?”

She blushed. “Once a week.”

He grinned delightedly. “And lately?”

“Twice a day – morning and night.”

Sherlock chuckled. “And I was worried our biological demands wouldn’t match.”

“You thought I wouldn’t want sexual intercourse as much as you?”

“Yes. I was, quite wrongly as it turns out, led to believe that the reason some husbands cheat on their wives is because they have a greater need for sex.”

“And now?” she murmured, her hand sliding down his flank but unlike her, he didn’t even crack a smile.

Sherlock grinned as he captured her wandering hand in his. “Now, I’m convinced it’s because those husbands simply fail to arouse their wives properly.” He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly, never taking his dancing eyes off hers. “You’ll have to try elsewhere, my dear Dr. Holmes, if you want to find any imagined ticklish spots on me.”

Molly grinned at him. “Oh, I will, my darling Mr. Holmes. Even if it takes all night.”

The heated gaze he gave her warmed her to her toes.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock smiled a bit as he idly played with a lock of her hair. “I’ve spent a great deal of time thinking about this moment-”

“I’m sure you have, Sherlock,” Molly murmured, her eyes dancing.

“Hush,” he murmured before kissing her softly. “As I was saying, I’ve spent a great deal of time thinking about this moment, and I believe that I am too heavy for you. You are, after all, a delicate little thing-”

“While you are a prime specimen of manhood?” she murmured.

He couldn’t help blushing slightly. “Er, yes.”

Molly grinned at him. “Darling, I’m stronger than I look – did you miss the fact that I spend my day moving dead bodies around? Not to mention being able to saw through flesh and bone.”

“Yes, but-”

She laid a finger on his lips, shushing him for the moment, then said softly, “Why don’t you let me decide if you’re too heavy for me or not?”

He smiled a bit and she pulled her finger back, but not before he kissed it. “You’re right, of course. I’m, perhaps, too protective of you.”

“I don’t mind that part,” Molly murmured, smiling softly. “You love me, you don’t want me to be hurt in any way, but we don’t know yet what will be too much for me. Or for you, for that matter. We can’t assume anything beforehand, Sherlock.” She turned onto her back and gazed up at him lovingly.

He smiled back, murmuring, “I will try not to make that mistake again.” He gently moved on top of her, leaning most of his weight on his elbow as he reached down with his free hand to position himself at her entrance.

Molly wrapped her arms around him then after a moment, wrapped her legs around his hips.

For that, he rewarded her with a soft kiss then murmured, “I love you, Molly.”

“I love you too, Sherlock,” she murmured, then she closed her eyes.

He lowered his head to kiss her neck as he slowly entered her. She was so tight and so wet that he wanted to simply lose himself in the sensation, but Molly’s comfort and pleasure came first, always. With both arms around her protectively, he lightly kissed her jawline as he shallowly thrusted in and out until her maidenhead gave way.

Molly’s soft gasp of pain was enough to break his heart and he immediately stilled then lifted his head to see she had her eyes closed and was biting her lower lip. He brought one hand up to cup her cheek, murmuring, “It’s done. How do you feel, dearest?”

It took a moment for her to respond, but then her teeth released her lip and she opened her eyes. “The pain is lessening.”

He nodded. “And … the intrusion?”

Molly smiled softly. “Not an intrusion, my love. More like … a presence, one I am getting used to. It feels strange,” something must have shown on his face since she hastened to add, “but in a good way. Perhaps ‘different’ is a better word.”

Sherlock smiled a bit. “There’s no need to spare my feelings, Molly. If you’re uncomfortable, tell me.”

“I’m not, I promise.”

He lowered his head to kiss her, a kiss she was eager to return, and soon she relaxed around him. Sherlock moved his mouth to her neck, kissing and nuzzling her there as he pulled back then slowly entered her completely. She winced as her body accommodated him and when he was fully seated, she buried her face in his shoulder.

Sherlock stilled once more, one hand coming up to lightly stroke her hair. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too,” she whispered against his skin. After a moment, her hands began to explore his back.

He smiled to himself as he imagined her mentally reciting the names of the various muscles in an effort to relax herself. One hand slowly trailed down his spine, making him shiver.

Molly murmured in his ear, “I’m still looking for a ticklish spot.”

Sherlock groaned quietly, making her giggle softly. “If you find one, it’ll be a discovery for both of us.”

Her hand slid down to run lightly over his arse, making him gasp softly. “Is this alright?” she murmured.

He raised his head to smile down at her lovingly. “Molly, I have no limits when it comes to you – anything you want to do to me is acceptable, even encouraged. Touch whatever part of me you like, I will enjoy it all.”

She smiled happily. “I appreciate the faith you have in me, love,” she murmured, then both of her hands moved to gently squeeze his arsecheeks and he groaned quietly before burying his face in her shoulder. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” she murmured and he could hear the grin in her voice.

“There are so many things I want to do with you,” he murmured between trailing light kisses on her neck. “With you and to you.”

“Then I give you free reign, just as you gave to me,” she murmured, then he felt her softly kiss his hair.

He lifted his head to smile at her lovingly. “You shall not regret it,” he murmured before pulling out almost entirely then slowly sliding back in, keeping his eyes on her face. “How does it feel?”

She closed her eyes, seeming to focus purely on the sensations as he continued his slow and deep thrusts, her hips rising up to meet each one, then she murmured, “It feels very good, like … like a void finally being filled over and over.” She laughed weakly, her cheeks flushed. “That doesn’t sound very romantic, I know…”

“Hush, it’s a perfect description,” he murmured, then he lowered his head to kiss the hollow of her throat. Molly’s fingers found their way to his hair, alternating between lightly tugging on his locks and massaging his scalp. Sherlock hummed his approval as he kissed her clavicle.

“Could you…”

He looked up at her and saw she was biting her lower lip as she gazed back at him. “Could I what, dearest?” he murmured.

She was blushing brightly now. “Um … could you move faster?”

Sherlock grinned then lowered his head to kiss her as he increased the speed of his thrusts, pleased to note that she kept up with his pace. Once he could tell her climax was building, he lowered a hand between their bodies.

Molly looked up at him curiously but as soon as his fingers began to stroke her clit, she shut her eyes and her mouth opened in, to his ears, the sweetest moan as she climaxed around him. It only took a few more thrusts before his own climax overtook him and his seed filled her as he moaned her name.

They clung to each other afterwards, both of them breathless, but as soon as he fully came to his senses, he gazed down at her, murmuring, “Molly?”

She smiled up at him, her eyes so full of love. “No, Sherlock, you’re not too heavy for me.”

He chuckled. “I’m glad that you can read me so well, dearest.”

“Mmm. In fact, could we stay like this a while?”

“Of course.” He kissed her temple as he held her close.

For a moment, she seemed satisfied to simply hold him, then her hands started to roam over his back and shoulders, making a point to run along the underside of his arms.

Sherlock chuckled. “You won’t find ticklish spots there, my dear.”

She grinned at him. “My quest continues.”

His soft laugh was cut short by her kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've come to the end of their wedding night. I want to thank all of my readers, you guys are the best.

The warmth and weight of her husband’s body, the excitement of the day, and the physical exhaustion from her first time making love had Molly soon starting to doze off. Sherlock chuckled softly then his softening member left her and he moved to sit beside her.

“We should clean up before we fall asleep, my dear,” he murmured, amused. “Allow me.” He rose and she watched his attractive backside leave the room.

_Mmm… I truly married the handsomest man in England._ She yawned softly then closed her eyes again, her mouth set in a satisfied and happy smile.

Sherlock’s chuckle announced his return. “I’m glad you like the new bed.” He pulled back the bedclothes and the cold air hitting her skin made her shiver. “This will only take a moment,” he murmured as he sat down on the bed, a wet flannel in his hand, which he used to gently remove their mingled bodily fluids from between her legs. “There. I’ll change the sheets later.”

“Was there much blood?” she asked as sat up then looked down at the sheet. All she could see was a small damp spot she suspected was sweat.

“Hardly any.” He got up then covered her with the bedclothes again. “Do you need anything?”

She laid down again then smiled up at him sleepily. “Just my husband beside me.”

Sherlock grinned. “I’ll only be a moment.” He took the soiled flannel out of the room.

Molly was dozing again by the time she felt him climb into bed beside her. “Are you as tired as I am?” she murmured after he turned onto his side to face her.

“Almost,” he admitted, “but we’ll both feel better after a rest.”

“Mmm…” She turned onto her other side and Sherlock wrapped his arm protectively around her waist.

Just as she was falling asleep, she felt him kiss her hair and heard him murmur, “If this is a dream, I never wish to awaken.”

_Neither do I…_

* * *

Molly woke sometime later to a darkened bedroom and the sound of soft breathing behind her. Sherlock’s arm was still around her as she slowly turned to face him. There was just enough light coming through the windows for her to see his face. Just as she thought, he was still asleep.

_He looks so relaxed, so peaceful. No annoying clients to bother him or cases to confound him._ His hair had fallen onto his face so she reached up to brush it aside.

Sherlock smiled a bit, his eyes still closed. “Awake already?”

She chuckled. “I didn’t mean to wake you. How long have we been asleep?”

He opened his eyes then turned to light the lamp on his nightstand and check his pocket watch. “Three hours.” He looked at her and she could tell he was deducing her. “You must be sore.”

She smiled a bit. “I only just woke up.” She got out of bed and found, just as he thought, that she was indeed sore. “You’re right, of course,” she said with a smile as she turned back to him.

Sherlock immediately got out of bed and held out his hand. “A hot bath, food, and rest will take care of it.”

She took it and he led her to the bathroom, where he filled the tub with steaming water then helped her into it before kneeling beside the tub. Molly leaned back, closed her eyes, and allowed herself to simply enjoy the moment as her muscles relaxed.

“Now that you’ve experienced lovemaking,” Sherlock murmured, “do you think it’s an experience you’ll want to repeat?”

With her eyes closed, she couldn’t see his face, but his tone suggested that he was half-joking. _That’s fine, it’s the half-serious part that concerns me._ She opened her eyes to gaze at him and just as she thought, his eyes betrayed a hint of nervousness. She smiled at him reassuringly. “Of course it is, darling. We got through the most painful part, now it’s simply a matter of my body adjusting to a new physical activity.” She lifted one hand out of the water to cup his cheek. “It will get better and easier each time, Sherlock. I’m not about to stop now.”

He chuckled, his hand coming up to cover hers. “A new husband’s nerves, nothing to be concerned about.”

“I love that you care enough about my comfort to ask.”

“I could do no less.” He leaned forward to kiss her softly then he smiled a bit. “Mrs. Hudson will be home soon, what would you like for dinner?”

At the mention of food, her stomach growled and she giggled. “Something simple, I’m sure she doesn’t feel like making something complicated after the reception.”

He nodded. “I’ll see what she can throw together.”

“Thank you, darling.”

* * *

Dinner was beef stew and wine at the table. They ate in their new robes and slippers, and Molly kept blushing at the heated looks her husband gave her.

She chuckled as she ate. “I know you don’t mean anything by your flirting, Sherlock – we shouldn’t do anything vigorous until tomorrow.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t show my wife how beautiful and desirable I think she is,” he said, grinning. “You truly are the perfect woman for me.”

She grinned back. “And you are the perfect man for me.”

After dinner, they curled up on the settee in front of the fireplace and watched the flames dance. Molly was just dozing off again when the clock struck midnight.

“Happy Christmas, Molly,” Sherlock murmured then he kissed the top of her head.

She smiled sleepily. “Happy Christmas, Sherlock.”


End file.
